Zero no Tsukaima - Die Zwei Seiten eines Dämons (Teil I)
by Mr.VegetaBriefs
Summary: Was wäre wenn statt Saito jemand anders von Louise beschworen worden wäre? Zum Beispiel ein Dämon!...Naja...Halbdämon... . I do not own Zero no Tsukaima except my own oc s. Keine Sex-Szenen - aber Gewalt! Louise x OC It s my first FanFic so please be nice with the reviews ,ok? I know if I suck.


Zero no Tsukaima – Die Zwei Seiten eines Dämons

Teil I: Das Treffen Zweier durch Schicksal verbundenen

I do not own Zero no Tsukaima!

**Kapitel 1**

**BOOM**

Der Rauch der Explosion wirbelte den Staub des gesamten Geländes auf und nahm jeden Beteiligten die Sicht auf das was um ihm, oder sie, herum passierte.

Als sich der Rauch langsam zu lichten begann konnte man ein Mädchen im dichten noch verbleiben Rauch ausmachen. Sie hatte langes welliges rosanes Haar, das ihr bis zum Steißbein reichte. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls Rosa, hatten aber einen dunkleren Ton. Das Mädchen Stand im Epizentrum der Explosion. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass ihre Kleidung nicht den kleinsten Fleck oder Riss abbekommen hat.

„ Wie von der Nullnummer Louise zu erwarten – schafft nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge, jagt aber alles hoch!", sagte die Stimme eines rothaarigen Mädchens, dessen Rechte Auge von ihrem Haar verdeckt war, mit einem herablassenden Ton. Andere Schüler, und Schülerinnen stimmten ihr zu. „Einen Vertrauten zu beschwören hatte ich ihr eigentlich noch zugetraut, aber da habe ich mich wohl doch geirrt. Jedoch muss ich sagen Louise, verwundert bin ich darüber nicht!", sagte sie freudig schon auf die Reaktion der sogenannten `Nullnummer-Louise`. Diese blieb jedoch aus. Anstatt auf den Kommentar zu reagieren, war das Mädchen zu beschäftig das Geschehen vor ihr zu bestaunen. Vor ihr war ein großes, grünes, ovales Portal, welches sie anschien. So etwas hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, ebenfalls die anderen Schüler um sie herum scheinen ebenfalls noch nicht Ähnliches erlebt zu haben, was ihre Blicke verrieten. Als das rosahaarige Mädchen die Hand nach dem Portal ausstreckte, überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl, das ihr sagt, dass sie es nicht anfassen sollte. Sie ignorierte dieses Gefühl und berührte den Mittelpunkt des Ovals. Urplötzlich verfinsterte die grüne Farbe und wurde schwarz, worin ein goldener, blitzartiger Strudel auftauchte. Blitze schossen heraus. Das Mädchen schreckte einen Schritt zurück. Die Blitze wurden stärker. Aus der Menge der erstaunten, und ängstlichen Schüler trat eine Person heraus, welche wohl der Lehrer war. Es war ein Mann in blauer Robe, der in der einen Hand einen Stab hält. Er war wohl schon älter was man daran sah, dass er eine Halbglatze hatte. Durch seine Brille die er auf der Nase hat, konnte man seinen erstaunten Blick erkennen. Er schien selbst nicht ganz zu verstehen was dort gerade vor sich geht.

„Ich muss schnell eingreifen, bevor den Kindern noch was passiert", dachte er sich. Auf einmal fing das Portal an sich zu verformen, als wolle etwas durch kommen. „Mist! Ich kann mich nicht mehr Bewegen!", dachte sich der Lehrer, während er zwanghaft versuchte seinen Körper zu Weitergehen zu bringen. „Wa-Was ist das?", dachte sich das Mädchen. Ein Arm ragte aus dem Portal, und streckte die Hand aus als wolle sie nach etwas greifen. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?", dachte sie sich. Ihr klarer Menschenverstand sagte Lauf, ihr Herz aber sagt nimm die Hand! Sie ist hin und her gerissen. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und wegrennen als sie eine Stimme durch das Portal hörte. „Bitte, lasst mich nicht allein...". Das Mädchen konnte nicht sagen warum aber die Stimme hatte etwas Vertrauliches. „Mach es Louise!", dachte sie sich. Trotz der Warnungen ihres Verstandes ergriff sie die Hand. Als sie sie ergriff, fauchten noch mehr, und stärkere Blitze aus dem Portal, was sie nach hinten fallen ließ, die Hand aus dem Portal immer noch ergriffen."Was ist das?", dachte sich Louise als auf einmal ein menschenähnlicher Körper mit aus dem Portal gezogen kam, dem der Arm gehörte. Plötzlich verschwand das Portal in einer Lichtexplosion die alle blendete. …..

**Kapitel 2 **

Die Blendung verflog langsam. Doch etwas war komisch. Louise fühlte etwas Schweres auf sich liegen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah silbernes Haar. Es lag eine Person auf ihr. Die Person stand von ihr auf, und hielt sich reibend den Hinterkopf. Erst jetzt konnte Louise erkennen, dass es ein Junge war. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Junge und reichte ihr seine Hand. „J-Ja.", sagte Louise. Ihren Blick tief in seine Augen verloren, während sie seine Hand ergriff und hochgezogen wurde. Solche Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie waren lila mit Schlitzartigen Pupillen, wie die von einem Raubtier. Der Junge trug einen schwarzen Mantel, mit einer silbernen Gürtelschnalle, das ein Pentagramm darstellte. Um seine Unterarme waren Lederbänder gewickelt. Er hatte etwas längeres silbernes Haar, das ihm zum Teil ins Gesicht fiel. Desweiterem hat er insgesamt acht Schwerter bei sich, um genau zu sein, waren es Katanas, zwei trug er an der linken Hüftseite, zwei auf der rechten, und noch vier auf dem Rücken die ein X bilden, zwei auf jeder Seite. Nicht nur Louise war von dem fremden Jungen überrascht. Die anderen Schüler inklusive der Lehrer sahen auch erstaunt drein. Der Lehrer räusperte sich. „Also Miss Valliére, die Beschwörung ist ihnen gelungen, nun müssen Sie den Vertrag abschließen.". „Was für ein Vertrag?", fragte der Junge. Nun räusperte sich Louise: „Mein Name ist Louise Francoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliére. Möge das Pentagon, das über die fünf Elemente herrscht, diesen Mann schützen und ihn zu meinem Untergebenen machen.".Der Junge meldete sich dazwischen. "Hey ich bin nicht der Unterge-!", doch weiter kam er nicht, da Louise ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Ein Strudel aus schwarz-goldener Energie tauchte vom Boden unter ihnen auf und umkreiste sie. Als Louise den Kuss löste, verschwand auch der Energiestrudel. Der Junge schaute verwirrt drein. Plötzlich zuckte seine linke Hand zu seinem rechten Unterarm, welcher anfing zu zittern, kurz darauf aber wieder aufhörte. Louise fragte sich was das war„ So Kinder die Zeremonie ist vorbei! Den Rest des Tages habt ihr frei!", meldete sich Colbert und verschwand dann hastig ins Schulgebäude. Louise nahm die Hand des Jungen und zerrte ihn mit.

Louise und der Junge kamen auf ihrem Zimmer an. Als sie den Raum betraten, schloss Louise die Tür hinter sich. „ So, ", begann sie, „jetzt sind wir allein. Also: Was war das für ein Portal? Woher kommst du? Was war gerade mit deinem Unterarm los? Und,… wie heißt du überhaupt?". „Erst einmal hätte ich gern eine Erklärung! Wo bin ich her und wer bist du?", gab der Junge die Frage zurück. „Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt. Also?", entgegnete Louise. Der Junge seufzte. „Erstens: Ich hab selbst keine Ahnung was für ein Portal das war, zweitens: Woher ich komme ist erst mal nicht wichtig, drittens: Am Unterarm … hab ich eine alte Verletzung die nur ein wenig geschmerzt hat, und viertens: Ich heiße Takeru. Takeru Ryo!", antwortete der der Junge. „So und jetzt zu dir! Wer bist du und wo bin ich hier?". „Ich heiße Louise Valliére, und du bist in Tristein.", antwortete Louise. „ Und jetzt habe ich noch eine Frage: Was hatte es mit dem `Bitte lasst mich nicht allein` auf sich?". Takeru antwortete nicht, und wendete sein Blick auf den Boden. Er wollte es ihr wohl nicht sagen. Gerade als Louise nachhacken wollte kam eine Durchsage: „ Miss Louise Valliére und ihr Vertrauter mögen bitte ins Direktorat kommen!", hallte die Durchsage durch das Gebäude. Louise blickte Takeru an. Dieser zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Louise hätte zwar vorher gerne noch eine Antwort gehabt, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Also machten sich beide wiederwillig auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Im Büro angekommen empfang sie, Direktor Osmond und seine Sekretärin. Der Direktor war ein alter Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, mit langen weißen Haaren, und einen langen weißen Bart. „Was für ein Klischee.", dacht sich Takeru. „Du bist also der Vertrauten der bei seiner Beschwörung den ganzen Tumult verursacht hat?", fragte Osmond. Man konnte aber hören, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war, also bemühte sich Takeru nicht einmal ernsthaft zu antworten. „Ich wollte halt einen coolen Auftritt hinlegen. Ist mir doch gelungen oder?", sagte er. „ Aber jetzt mal zu etwas Anderem. Was hat es sich mit dem ganzen `Vertrauten-Zeug` auf sich?", fragte Takeru mit einem schnippischen Unterton. „Hier in der Zauberakademie von Tristein, ", begann Osmond, „müssen die Schüler und Schülerinnen einen sogenannten `Vertrauten` oder `Untergeben` beschwören. Dies sind Geschöpfe die uns ein Leben lang zur Seite stehen, also quasi unsere Partner. Ein Vertrauter kann alles sein von kleinen Tieren, bis hin zu großen Monstern, bis hinüber zu Menschen". „Und ich bin jetzt einer der Glücklichen die auserkoren wurden?", fragte Takeru. „ Nicht ganz!", antwortete Osmond, „Wir persönlich können unsere vertrauten nicht aussuchen. Sie sind uns vorbestimmt!". Plötzlich schallte eine gewaltige Explosion durch das Gebäude. „Was war das?!", fragten sich alle. ...

**Kapitel 3**

Im Hauptgebäude brachte eine gewaltige Explosion das gesamte Schulgelände zum Beben. Die Explosion hüllte die Durchbruchstelle in dicken Rauch ein. Die Schüler liefen in Panik davon, aber einige waren zu neugierig und wollten wissen was los war. Im Rauch sahen sie mehrere Gestalten erscheinen. Es waren Banditen. Es mussten Dutzende gewesen sein. Einer von ihnen lies einen Schrei los, der die anderen dazu brauchte auszuschwärmen. Die Lehrer versuchten die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Versucht die Stellung hier zu halten!", sagte Prof. Colbert, „Ich werde den Rektor informieren!".

Währenddessen im Büro, wunderten sich alle was diese Explosion war. Dann stürmte Prof. Colbert ins Büro. „ Direktor Osmond!", schrie Colbert völlig außer Atem. „Banditen! Wir werden von Banditen angegriffen!". „WAS!", schrien Osmond und Louise. Plötzlich schossen Takeru Bilder durch seinen Kopf – Bilder von zerstörten Gebäuden und toten Leuten. Er riss seine Augen auf, begann schwer zu atmen und fletschte mit den Zähnen. Louise schaute ihn verwundert an. Erst jetzt konnte sie seine Eckzähne sehen, die jedoch wie Reißzähne aussahen. „Was ist los, Takeru?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme. „Ich werde mir die Banditen vorknöpfen!", sagte er, wobei es ihm immer schwerer wurde seinen Zorn zu Unterdrücken. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!", meldete sich Osmond und schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Du wirst dich mit den Anderen in Sicherheit bringen! Verstanden?". Takeru antwortete nicht, aber sein Zorn wurde größer. Er drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Büro. „Warte, Takeru!", schrie Louise, die ihn noch aufhalten wollte. Er war jedoch schon weg. Ohne zu Zögern lief Louise ihm hinterher, und ignorierte die Rufe von Osmond und Prof. Colbert.

Als sie an der großen Wendeltreppe ankam, die das Direktorat mit dem restlichen Gebäude verband, sah sie Takeru sie Stufen hinunter sprinten. „Warte, Takeru!", rief sie. Der Angesprochen drehte sich um und blickte Louise an. „Lass mich das alleine machen! Es ist zu gefährlich für dich!", befahl er ihr. Dann sprang er mit einer Bewegung übers Geländer, fiel mehrere Meter hinunter, rollte sich bei der Landung ab, und lief sofort weiter. „Dieser Idiot!", dachte sich Louise als sie versuchte die Treppen so schnell wie möglich hinunter zu sprinten.

Im ganzen Gebäude wurde gekämpft, da immer mehr Banditen das Schulgebäude stürmten. Größtenteils kämpften die Lehrer gegen sie, aber auch ein paar Schüler mischten mit. Durch die teils zerstörten Gänge lief das Rothaarige Mädchen, welches auch vorher bei der Beschwörung anwesend war, und Louise beleidigte. „Komm schon Kirché,… „, sprach sie zu sich selbst, „du hast es bald geschafft.". Als sie die Tür zu einem der vielen Räume passierte, stürmte ein Bandit heraus, welcher Kirché sah, und sofort auf sie zu stürmte. Kirché lief davon, wobei sie jedoch stolperte. Als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, knickte sie um. „Au, mein Knöchel! Er ist wohl verstaucht!", dachte sie. „Keine Sorge Mädchen. Bevor ich dich töten werde ich erst meinen Spaß mit dir haben!", sagte der Bandit mit einem perversen Blick. Kirché schmiss ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht, als der Bandit versuchte sie zu packen. „ Jemand! Bitte hilf mir!", flehte sie. Auf einmal hörte sie das Schwingen eines Schwertes. Als sie ihre Arme sanken ließ, sah sie, dass dem Banditen eine Hand fehlt. Blut schoss in Strömen aus der Wunde, und der Bandit hatte Mühe Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken. Kirché war überrascht als sie sah wer sie gerettet hat. „Das ist doch der Vertraute von Nullnummer-Louise?!", dachte sie. Takeru stand nun zwischen den Banditen und Kirché, und hatte zwei seiner Katanas gezogen, eins in jeder Hand. „Fass ja nicht das Mädchen an, verstanden?!", sagte Takeru mit einem nachdrücklichen Stimme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war todernst. „Du Wicht!", schrie der Bandit als er zum Schlag aus holte. Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, als ihm Takeru mit einem Schwerthieb über die Brust fuhr, sich drehte und mit dem anderen Schwert mitten zwischen die Augen stach, sodass die Klingen einmal den Schädel des Banditen durchbohrte. Er zog die Klinge aus dem Kopf, indem er mit seinem Fuß gegen den toten Körper stemmte, wobei dieser dann umkippte. Takeru steckte seine Schwerter wieder in ihr Schwertscheiden, drehte sich zu Kirché um, und reichte ihr seine Hand als er fragt, ob sie in Ordnung sei. „J-Ja, mir geht's gut.", sagte sie, als sie seine Hand ergriff und Aufstand. "Autsch!", schrie sie auf als sie ihren verletzen Knöchel belastete. „Von wegen in Ordnung.", sagte Takeru. Er streckt einen Arm aus, weg von Kirché und ihm. „Tenkon!", rief er. Plötzlich schossen kleine schwarze Flammen von seinem Arm die sich ungefähr zwei Metern von ihnen entfernt in einen kleineren Flammentornado entwickelten. Als die Flammen verschwanden stand ein großer schwarzer Wolf dort. Er hat eine goldene Narbe über dem rechten Auge, und außerdem ein Pentagramm auf der Stirn, in dem Symbole standen die wie Wörter einer merkwürdigen Sprache aussahen. „Brauchst du meine Hilfe, Takeru?", fragte der Wolf in tiefer Stimme. „ Nein, ich wollte nur ein bisschen mit dir Rede-, NATÜRLICH BRAUCHE ICH DEINE HILFE!", brüllte Takeru. Er nahm Kirché wie eine Prinzessin hoch, woraufhin sie ein wenig rot anlief. „Bring sie bitte in Sicherheit.", sagte er. Kirché war überrascht, als sie Sorge in seiner Stimme hörte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich einmal ein Junge so um sie Sorgen würde, und außerdem hatte er sie ja auch noch gerettet und sah dabei wirklich cool aus, dachte sie sich. Allein beim Gedanken wurde sie noch röter. „Ich kann ja wohl schlecht nein sagen, oder?", antwortete der Wolf mit einem sarkastischen Unterton wie Takeru zuvor. „Darum habe ich ja dich gerufen, Tenkon!", entgegnete er, als er Kirché auf den Wolf hob. Blitzschnell machte sich der Wolf mit dem Namen Tenkon auf den Weg. Gerade als Takeru weiter gehen wollte holte ihn Louise ein. „WARTE, TAKERU!", rief sie. „Louise? Habe ich nicht gesagt du sollst dich in Sicherheit bringen!", schrie er sie an. „ Halt die Klappe!", entgegnete Louise, „Wir sind immerhin Partner, dass heißt wenn einer von uns kämpft, kämpft auch der Andere!". Er konnte die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme, und ihrem Blick erkennen. Eigentlich wollte er sie dennoch nicht mitnehmen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Diskusionen bei dem Dickkopf nichts nützten. „Also gut, du kannst mitkommen. ABER, wenn es zu gefährlich wird, und ich sagen du sollst verschwinden, dann tust du es verdammt nochmal auch! Verstanden?", fragte Takeru, obwohl ihm ihre Antwort eigentlich schon bewusst war. „Ich werde es mir überlegen.", sagte Louise mit einem Lächeln und schoss an ihm vorbei. „ Kommst du endlich?", rief sie ihn. „Dieses Mädchen….", dachte sich Takeru mit einem entnervten Gesicht, als die beiden sich auf den Weg machten. …..

**Kapitel 4**

Die gesamte Schule wurde zum Schlachtfeld. Überall wurde gekämpft. Takeru und Louise kämpften sich ihren Weg durch die Banditen. Louise hielt sich beim Kämpfen jedoch mehr zurück. Takeru metzelte durch die gegnerischen Massen. Er schwang sein Schwert mit tödlicher Präzision. Körperteile flogen umher, Blut befleckte die Wände und den Boden. Louise war geschockt über die Brutalität die sie mit ansah. Mit jeden Schwertschlag, und –stoß den Takeru austeilte starb ein Bandit. „Das nimmt ja kein Ende!", sagte Louise. „Schon gut, ", antwortete Takeru, und Louise sah ihn verwirrt an, „genauso mag ich es auch!". Und schon stürmte er wieder auf die Banditen zu. „Was war mit seinen Augen?", dachte sich Louise. Seine noch zuvor lila Augen waren Neon-Gelb. Den ersten Schlag den Takeru austeilte, schlug dem Banditen den Kopf ab. Mit einer Drehung wich er dem Schwert schlag vom Nächsten aus, und stach mit dem anderen Schwert durch seine Kehle, sodass sie Klinge noch in der Wand dahinter stecken blieb und er verblutete. Takeru zog ein anderes Schwert, und fuhr sein Massaker fort. Als die letzten beiden verbliebenden Banditen fliehen wollten, warf er sein beiden Schwerter ihnen hinterher, sodass die Klingen sich durch ihre Köpfe bohrten, und sie tot umfielen. Als das Blutbad zu Ende war sammelte Takeru seine Schwerter wieder ein. „Genießt du sowas?", fragte Louise mit einer angewiderten Stimme. „Nein", entgegnete er und blickte dabei auf den Boden. Louise sah, dass seine Augen nun wieder lila waren, welche nun einen beschämten Blick besaßen. „Ich persönlich genieße es nicht, meine andere Seite jedoch schon." Louise konnte etwas Bedrückendes ihn seiner Stimme wahrnehmen. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie. Sie sorgte sich um ihn. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso. Sie beide haben sich vor kurzem erst kennengelernt, jedoch tat sie es. „Nicht so wichtig, " erwiderte Takeru ohne sie anzuschauen, „erst einmal sollten wir diese Banditen vertreiben!", und rannte los. Louise folgte ihm.

Draußen auf dem Hof der Schule genoss ein Mann der auf einem Pferd saß, den Anblick des zerstörten Gebäudes. Er war ihn Pelzen eingewickelt und trug eine Rüstung die mit Stacheln überseht war. Anscheinend war es ihr Anführer. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches mit Knochen verseht war, die als Haarnadeln fingieren sollen. Der Mann hatte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln aufgesetzt, welches aber jedoch verschwand als er Schreie von seinen Leuten aus dem Inneren wahrnahm. Plötzlich stürmten die Banditen schreiend aus dem Gebäude. Einige waren verletzt, jedoch der Großteil aus reiner Angst. An der Durchbruchsstelle der Explosion trat Takeru hinaus. Seine Sachen waren mit Blut überseht. Sein Gesicht war zum Teil Blutbedeckt, was aber jedoch eher nur Blutspritzer waren. Von seinen Klingen tropfte Blut auf den Boden – Blut der Banditen. Der Mann auf dem Pferd, verzog zornig sein Gesicht, und ließ einen Schrei aus, worauf eine neue Gruppe Banditen aufmarschierte. Jedoch waren diese nicht wie die Anderen davor. Diese waren größer, und besser gerüstet, hatten Schilder und größere Klingen. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen Art Elite-Trupps handeln musste. Takeru war jedoch unbeeindruckt. Er schloss seine Augen, hob seine Klinge, und focht in der Luft, worauf das Blut von der Klinge ein Pentagramm in der Luft bildete.

Louise, die anderen Schüler und Lehrer die noch verblieben waren, waren verblüfft über das was sie sahen. Louise sah, dass im Pentagramm Symbole vorhanden waren, die wie eine Sprache aussahen. Louise hatte diese Zeichen irgendwo schon einmal gesehen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht mehr wo.

Takeru sprach noch einige Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache. Als er die Augen ruckartig wieder öffnete, schossen schwarz-goldene Flammen aus dem Pentagramm, und löschten den Elite-Trupp vollständig aus, bis nur noch ihre brennenden Überreste übrig blieben. Nicht nur der Trupp war davon betroffen, sondern alle anderen Banditen wurden mit getroffen.

Alle waren erstaunt über das was sie grad sahen. Durch diese Aktion fiel Louise wieder ein wo sie diese Zeichen schon einmal gesehen hat. Das war in einem Buch in der Bibliothek der Schule, in einem Buch über Dämonen. „Dämonen?! Heißt das etwa das Takeru auch ein Dämon ist?!", dachte sich Louise. „Er sieht jedoch nicht so aus wie übliche Dämonen. Woran kann das liegen?".

Takeru steckte seine Schwerter weg und drehte sich um, als aus den brennenden Überresten eine Gestalt aufstand. Es war der Anführer der Banditen. Obwohl ihn die Flammen trafen, scheint er keine größeren Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Seine Rüstung war zum großen Teil zerstört, und die Pelze verbrannt. „Oh, schau mal einer an. Endlich mal ein stärkerer Gegner.", dachte sich Takeru, und zog erneut seine Schwerter. „Ich hoffe er ist seines Postens als Anführer würdig!". Der Mann erhob sich vom Boden, erst jetzt konnte Takeru sehen wie groß er war. Er war wohl fast doppelt so groß wie er selbst und auch wesentlich muskulöser. Der Anführer zog seine Waffe. Es war eine Doppelseitige-Streitaxt, an deren Griff ein Band befestigt war, woran Totenköpfe von Menschen gebunden waren. Er ließ ein Brüllen los was den anderen Schülern die Knie zittern ließ. Takeru jedoch stand nur unbeeindruckt da. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, „Denkt ja nicht, dass du mir damit Angst einjagst, denn du weißt ja - je größer sie sind, desto tiefer fallen sie!", entgegnete er und ging in Kampfstellung. …..

**Kapitel 5**

Takeru und der Anführer der Banditen stürmen aufeinander zu. Die ersten Schläge trafen aufeinander. Es ist ein ebenwürdiger Kampf. Der Anführer schlägt mit seiner Axt nach Takeru, welcher er mit einem Seitwärts schritt auswich. Bevor er jedoch noch reagieren konnte, trat ihm der Anführer mit einem Tritt gegen die Rippen weg. Takeru flog durch die Luft, schaffte es aber noch sich vorm Boden abzurollen. „Verdammt! Der ist nicht nur groß, sondern auch schnell!", dachte er sich. Sein Gegner stürmte blitzschnell auf ihn zu, und schlug mit seiner Axt nach Takeru. Dieser konnte gerade noch parieren, wobei er eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Gegners ausnutzte, um mit seiner anderen Klinge einmal über die Brust seines Gegners zu fahren. Der Anführer ließ Takeru jedoch keine Zeit um noch eine Aktion auszuführen, da er ihn mit seinem Handrücken wegschlug. Bei diesem Aufprall auf seine Brust ließ Takeru beide Schwerter fallen, und flog im hohen Bogen weg. Jedoch konnte er noch den harten Aufprall am Boden verhindern, indem er sich in letzter Sekunde fing, und abrollte. „Dieser Typ!", dachte sich Takeru, „Er hat mit nur einem Schlag mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen!". Er zog zwei neue Schwerter, und stürmte auf seinen Gegner zu. Takeru wich seinen Angriff aus, und schaffte es ihm eins seiner Schwerter in die Schulter seines Waffen Armes zu stechen. Der Anführer schrie auf, als Blut über seinen Arm lief. Er schlug nochmal nach Takeru, welcher wieder ausweichen konnte, und mit seinem Schwert nun angreift. Jedoch konnte sein Gegner die Klinge mit seiner Hand abfangen, und will nach Takeru treten der nun ein paar Zentimeter in der Luft schwebte. Dieser konnte jedoch ausweichen, indem er sein Schwert los ließ und nach hinten sprang. Der Anführer warf das Schwert weg, und zog das andere aus seiner Wunde und warf es ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Die Schüler bestaunen den ebenwürdigen Kampf aus der Ferne. Einige haben Angst, dass es Takeru nicht schaffen könnte. Louise versucht die anderen Schüler zu beruhigen. „Er wird das schaffen! Ich weiß das!". „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte ein Junge. „Ich habe ihn in der Schule kämpfen gesehen. Ich vertraue ihm, dass er es schafft!". Die anderen Schüler schienen ihr nicht ganz zu glauben. „Daran glaube ich…," ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Takeru, ich weiß du schaffst das…..".

Auf dem Kampffeld liegen Takerus Klingen überall verstreut. Er hält nur noch seine letzten beiden Schwerter fest, und kämpft mit letzter Kraft. Blut läuft von seiner Stirn über sein Auge, und auch sonst hat er mehrere Verletzungen am Körper „Verdammt! Der Typ ist stark!", dachte sich Takeru. „Könnte ich ernst machen wäre dieser Kampf schon längst vorbei, aber ich will nicht die anderen in Gefahr bringen!". Der Anführer stürmt wieder auf Takeru zu, welcher den Angriff seines Gegners gerade noch mit einem X-parieren abwehren konnte. Als die Waffen aufeinander trafen, und die Kämpfer all ihre Kraft benutzen um ihren Angriff mehr Druck zu verleihen, trat der Anführer Takeru in den Magen, womit dieser nicht gerechnet hat, und deshalb weggeschleudert wurde. Eines seiner Schwerter verlor er im Flug, und landete mit großer Wucht auf dem Boden

Louise hatte es immer schwerer sich einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung ist, das Takeru alles im Griff hat. Ihr Herz sagt ihr, sie solle zu ihm. Erst versuchte sie dagegen anzukämpfen, aber als sie Takeru am Boden liegen sah, bewegten sich ihre Beine von alleine. Sie sprintete zu Takeru und ignorierte die Rufe derer die sie aufhalten wollten.

Takeru setzte sich vom Boden auf, und sah das der Anführer auf ihn zu läuft. Unter Schmerzen stand Takeru auf, und ging in Kampfstellung, als sich plötzlich Louise vor ihn stellte. „Louise?! Was machst du hier verschwinde!", schrie Takeru Louise an. „Vergiss es!", wiedersprach sie, „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt Takeru - wir sind Partner! Wenn der eine kämpft, kämpft der andere mit!". „Louise…..", flüsterte Takeru. Plötzlich stand blitzschnell der Anführer vor Louise mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Louise war von dem überwältigen Gegner so starr vor Schreck, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er holte zum Schlag aus. Louise konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Das einzige was sie konnte war ihre Augen zu schließen. Der Anführer schlug zu, und für Takeru verlief alles in Zeitlupe. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Denken, nur zum Handeln, und das einigste was er jetzt wollte war Louise zu retten. Man hört nur noch wie die Klinge auf einen Körper trifft, und wie Blut spritzte. …..

**Kapitel 6 **

Louise wartete auf den Schmerz, jedoch kam dieser nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Was sie sah war Takeru, der sich in letzter Sekunde vor sie gestellt hat. Er hatte eine große Schnittwunde die von seiner Brust bis zu seinem Bauch hinunter reicht. Blut tropfte unter ihm auf den Boden. Louise war geschockt, und wollte Takeru helfen, dieser jedoch wies sie daraufhin zurück zu bleiben. Sie tat es. „Hey du riesiger Haufen Scheiße...", begann Takeru schwer atmend. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, und seine Haare verdeckten seine Augen. „Das ist ein Kampf zwischen dir und mir…, also denk nicht mal daran…", Takerus Blick richtete sich auf, sodass er den Anführer mitten ins Gesicht sah. Seine Augen waren wieder Neon-Gelb, „LOUISE AUCH NUR EIN HAAR ZU KRÜMMEN!". Takeru machte einen Satz auf seinen Gegner. Seine Schwerthiebe waren so schnell und so stark, dass sein Gegner einige unmöglich parieren konnte, und deshalb viele Schnittwunden davon nahm. Takerus letzten Schlag konnte er jedoch noch gerade blocken. Beide Kämpfer kreuzten die Klingen. Während der Anführer all seine Kraft nutzte, musste Takeru lächeln. „Genau da wollte ich dich haben…", sagte er. Mit seiner linken Hand bewegte er die Finger wie bei einem Marionettenspiel. Wie durch Zauberhand schwebten seine Schwerter die überall auf dem Kampfplatz herum liegen in der Luft. Sein Gegner staunte über das was er sieht. Aber nicht nur er, auch Louise war erstaunt. Takeru zog seine Hand ruckartig nach unten, worauf seine Schwerter wie Pfeile auf seinen Gegner zugeschossen kamen. Die scharfen Klingen durchbohrten seinen Körper. Blut befleckte den Boden unter ihm. Er röchelte, und spuckte Blut, bis er Augenblicke später leblos umfiel. Ruhe kehrte auf dem Kampffeld ein. Die Schüler kamen aus ihren Verstecken, und bejubelten Takeru zu seinem Sieg. Louise musste breit lächeln. „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!", sagte sie mit freudiger Stimme, die jedoch schnell zur Besorgnis wurde, als Takeru auf die Knie sank, und umfiel. Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz, und er hörte nur Louise seinen Namen schreien, was sich aber anhörte, als würde es sich immer weiter entfernen. „Wenigstens ist sie sicher…", dachte er sich bevor alles dunkel wurde.

Takeru öffnete langsam die Augen. „Wo bin ich?", dachte er sich. „Das ist doch Louises Zimmer. Wie kam ich hierher?". Als er sich im Bett aufsetzte, spürte er einen Schmerz im Torso. Als er hinblickte sah er Bandagen, wo ein wenig Blut durchgedrungen war. Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er Louise die mit einem Stuhl an seinem Bett saß, die Arme verschränkt und darauf den Kopf ruhend auf dem Bett liegen. Sie schlief. Takeru musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. „Auch wenn sie sonst immer Wiederworte gibt, und mir manchmal den letzten Nerv raubt, ist sie echt süß wenn sie schläft.", dachte er sich. Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sie noch besser sehen zu können. Langsam wurde Louise wach, und Takeru zog seine Hand weg. Ganz verschlafen blickte Louise Takeru an. „Morgen.", antwortete dieser. Erst jetzt realisierte sie was los war, und riss die Augen auf. Freudentränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie Takeru um den Hals fiel. „Ich dachte du würdest nie mehr aufwachen…", heulte sie in seine Schulter. Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Ist schon in Ordnung Louise, so schnell geb ich nicht den Löffel ab.", beruhigte er sie. Es schien zu wirken. Nach kurzer Zeit fing sie sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte Louise. Und blickte nach unten. „Hätte ich mich nicht eingemischt, wärst du nicht verletzt worden. Das ist alles meine Schuld.". „Idiotin…", lachte Takeru. Louise blickte auf. „Hättest du dich nicht eingemischt, hätte er mich erledigt.". „Wirklich?", fragte Louise. „Ja, wirklich. Danke, Louise.", lächelte Takeru sie an. Louise wurde daraufhin rot im Gesicht und drehte ihr Gesicht weg. „Was ist los? Warum schlägt mein Herz so schnell?", dachte sie sich. Ihr Gedanke wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. „Herein!", rief Louise. Kurz darauf betraten Prof. Colbert und Direktor Osmond das Zimmer. „Oh Takeru, du bist auch schon auf. Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Osmond. „Mir geht es prima!", antwortete Takeru. „Das sehe ich. Louise scheint dich gut behandelt zu haben.", erwiderte der Rektor. „Hast du mich?", hinterfragte Takeru Louise. „J-Ja!", stimmte Louise zu. „Vielen Dank!", antwortete Takeru mit einem Lächeln, das Louise wieder Rot anlaufen lies. „Also", begann Osmond, „jetzt mal zum eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches.". Er läuft hinüber zum Bett wo Takeru drin liegt, schnappt sich einen freien Stuhl, und setzte sich ans Bett. „Takeru, du bist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, und auch kein Zauberer. Also – Was bist du?", fragte Osmond direkt. Takeru überlegte wie er sich rausreden könnte, gibt den Versuch jedoch auf. „ Also gut", begann Takeru, „ ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, und auch kein Zauberer, den eigentlich bin ich ein … nun ja…", „Dämon… oder?", vervollständigte Louise. Osmond und Colbert verwunderter Blicke wanderten von Takeru zu Louise, und wieder zurück. „Ja, dass stimmt.", erwiderte er. „Woher wusstest du das, Louise?". „Als du diese Pentagramm-Attacke gemacht hast, waren da merkwürdige Symbole, welche ich schon einmal in einem Buch über Dämonen gesehen hatte.", antwortete sie. „`Akuma no gengo` - die Sprache des Teufels. Eine Sprache die unter Dämonen verwendet wird.", erläuterte Takeru. „Du siehst aber nicht so aus, wie Dämonen üblicherweise aussehen?", erkundigte sich Prof. Colbert. „Das liegt daran, dass ich ein Halbdämon bin.", erklärte er. „Halbdämon?!", fragten alle drei im Chor. „Ja.", antwortete Takeru, „Ich bin kein vollwertiger Dämon, nur ein halber. Meine Mutter war ein Dämon, um genau zu sein eine Yuki-Onna. Mein Vater war ein Mensch. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich bekämpfen sollten, taten es meine Eltern nicht. Stattdessen verliebten sie sich ineinander. Um zusammen leben zu können, flohen sie, und fingen ein neues Leben an. Einige Zeit später wurde ich geboren, als lebender Beweis, dass die Co-Existenz von Dämonen und Menschen möglich ist. Sieben Jahre lebten wir so. Aber leider sahen, dass die anderen Menschen und Dämonen die Co-Existenz als Schwachsinn. Für sie war mein Blut, verschmutztes Blut. Deshalb wurden meine Eltern getötet. Eigentlich wollten sie mich auch ermorden, jedoch konnten sie mich nicht finden konnten. Meine Eltern schienen jedoch von so etwas gewusst zu haben, denn wenige Stunden vor dem Anschlag, übergaben sie mich an eine alte Freundin von ihnen, welche mich dann groß zog und trainierte. Jahre später, als ich nach einer vier-tägigen Trainingsreise zurück war, fand ich das Dorf brennend, und ausgerottet vor. Alle Bewohner wurden getötet, inklusive der Freundin meiner Eltern. Diejenigen die damals meine Eltern umgebracht haben, haben auch das Dorf vernichtet, da sie mich gesucht haben. Allein, wenn ich daran denke…, wenn ich da gewesen wäre….", brach Takeru ab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug sich die Faust gegen die Stirn. Louise legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du trägst dafür keine Schuld, Takeru.", sagte sie in beruhigender Stimme. Takeru beruhigte sich wieder. „Nun ja, jetzt wo ihr die Wahrheit kennt, wollt ihr mich bestimmt auch los werden, deshal-", „UNSINN!", brüllte Louise, „WIR WERDEN DICH NICHT VERSTOSSEN ODER ÄHNLICHES!". „Nicht?!", fragte Takeru verwundert. „Werden wir nicht!", sagte Prof. Colbert. „Halbdämon hin, oder her! Du bist Schüler an dieser Schule und das wirst du bleiben!", vergewisserte Osmond ihn. „Und du wirst auch mein Partner bleiben, für immer!", bestätigte Louise mit einem Lächeln. Takeru musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Nun hat er das gefunden, was er immer wollte ein - neues Zuhause, wo er willkommen ist, eine neue Familie. Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht „Vielen Dank, Leute…". …..

Das ist der erste Teil meiner Fan-Fiktion, vielleicht folgt auch ein zweiter. Bitte Review! Berücksichtigt bitte, dass das meine erste FF ist! Wenn es scheiße ist, versucht es bitte nett zu formulieren; D


End file.
